<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Quiet by momoxtoshiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671524">To Be Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro'>momoxtoshiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, more more more of Them, moved from ffnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every step across the carpet sends jarring shockwaves up through Diana's body, all of which seem to pool behind her eyes. She hasn't even gotten to five steps before the first tear breaks free, and then another, and another. She feels as though she's breaking apart piece by piece, and there's nothing that can stop it.</p><p>[Moved from FFnet]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another standalone/oneshot Dianakko fic because it didn't fit in with any of the drabble collections. I feel I've written similar situations a lot already, but in different context or AUs. For example, I know I have basically the same fic written, but for Diana Hannah and Barbara (pretty sure it even has the same opening sentence or close to it haha)</p><p>But Neon and I discussed this idea and we both were so on board with it, so I wrote and she drew! I'll link her art at the end.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Be Quiet</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Diana Cavendish has always been a very busy person. Particularly since she had started attending Luna Nova, because due to her exceptional skill and prestigious bloodline, the professors and Headmistress alike had privileged her with various tasks.</p><p>Diana is one of the only students given the duties of hall monitoring and nighttime patrols, not because the senior witches had offered her these jobs, but because Diana herself had volunteered. She dutifully attends and completes her chores every day without fail, despite the late or otherwise inconvenient hours.</p><p>On top of all this, she has heavy amounts of homework and other assignments to complete, in addition to her own personal research and study time.</p><p>But she never complains, never neglects any one thing for another, never sleeps until every last task has been properly and seriously fulfilled.</p><p>Nothing has prevented her from keeping up with her hefty workload – not even her new girlfriend.</p><p>She and Akko had started seeing one another in recent weeks, after an entire semester of stealing glances, conveniently ending up in the same places alone together, and Diana herself offering to train Akko in spell-casting and broom-riding. One thing had finally led to another and culminated into the only result possible and desirable.</p><p>Now she meets with Akko whenever she has a free moment, or even just a free second. No matter how tightly-packed her schedule is, Diana always makes time for Akko.</p><p>Today is no different. In fact, the thought of getting to see Akko later this evening is one of the main factors that keeps Diana focused today.</p><p>Typically, it's never difficult for her to concentrate during class, and she never views her extra duties as tedious, as most students might. She takes pride in her work, believing that every experience is one where she can learn and expand upon her skills as a witch.</p><p>In spite of all that, this week has been rather loaded in terms of work for her. Usually, she isn't ever scheduled to have hall monitoring duties in the daytime and night watch duties on the same night.</p><p>However, something had gone amiss recently, and she's had both for the past three days and nights in a row. And this is in addition to a full day's worth of mentally-taxing lectures and physically-demanding athletic courses, hours' worth of homework, as well as her own personal study and practice time.</p><p>After three consecutive days and nights of it, Diana is struggling to maintain her posture and remain attentive during her classes. Her notes become a little wobbly, and the professor needs to call on her multiple times in order to prompt her to answer a question. Of course she answers correctly, but it's without much energy or conviction.</p><p>She knows she is being foolish. Diana's never been one to sacrifice her own wellbeing for work; not after her mother had passed away.</p><p>She knows her limits and she knows what she needs. She is well-aware that she needs to get a decent amount of sleep tonight, but when she reflects on her schedule, there just isn't <em>time</em>. After supper she's meeting with Akko as promised, and after that she has a night shift for several hours, until after midnight. She's had two exams already today and has another tomorrow that she needs to study for, which she concedes she will have to do after her patrol tonight, well past midnight.</p><p>She knows it won't be this way for the rest of the semester. Just for this week, just for a few more days...</p><p>"Diana?"</p><p>The sound of Barbara's voice draws her out of her trance. When she snaps back to reality, she can see that her notebook is still open and her feather pen is still between her fingers, but the rest of her classmates are filing out of the room.</p><p>"The bell rang," Hannah says. "Don't you have a patrol after this?"</p><p>"You should go to it quickly so you can like, have time to eat dinner."</p><p>Diana shakes her head to clear it and closes her notebook. It isn't one she'll need tonight for studying purposes, so she lets it stay here on her desk for tomorrow. She pushes herself up from her chair, needing to keep her palms on the table for a bit of support.</p><p>"You girls are absolutely correct. I will complete this patrol promptly and join you for supper thereafter."</p><p>"Okay. Take it easy."</p><p>"Yeah, don't push yourself too hard."</p><p>She's aware they can sense her fatigue but know better than to say anything, because all three of them know Diana won't be swayed to abandon her tasks for her own sake. Hannah and Barbara trust she'll speak up if she needs anything, because Diana herself had told them time and again she would.</p><p>So for now, the two of them walk off hand-in-hand out of the classroom, no more concerned about their teammate than they usually are.</p><p>Diana needs a moment. After all this work and activity, she just needs a moment to do <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>She's hunched over her desk, staring down at her pristine notebook, the text of which blurs in and out of focus as her eyelids droop. She doesn't feel particularly breathless or light-headed though, so there's no reason for her to shirk her responsibilities. Brushing off a yawn, she begins making her way to the hallway.</p><p>Usually when she monitors there isn't much to speak of. She often ends up chatting with classmates as she goes and only rarely has to report on or tend to something that demands her attention.</p><p>However, today it seems the entire school is falling apart and it's her duty to fix it.</p><p>A few girls report on a broken shower, and with no fairies in sight beg Diana to fix it for them with a spell they can't perform.</p><p>After that, she finds a girl having trouble with her familiar – a dog that refuses to obey her and seems to enjoy shredding the ends of skirts. Diana takes control there as well, until the girl can handle her familiar on her own.</p><p>Then the professors start finding her and asking her to send messages or deliver papers here or there. They always ask if it isn't too much trouble for her, if it isn't out of her way.</p><p>And in almost every case it is, but Diana tells them otherwise.</p><p>She completes every task, even if it means going back across the entire school to a room she'd been at earlier. She knows it's her own fault for accepting every task offered to her, but she just can't ever seem to say no, especially when it comes to figures of authority.</p><p>She spends all this time running errands in addition to her shift, and she doesn't realize it's over until half an hour after. This causes her to be tardy to supper where Hannah and Barbara have been waiting. She apologizes, and though they happily tell her to think nothing of it, she can't help but feel the guilt rising up in thick waves.</p><p>She's hardly gotten a chance to eat when she realizes it's nearly time for her to meet with Akko. Diana excuses herself and hurries off before her friends can stop her.</p><p>She feels as though all she's done today is run around. She still has her night patrol after this, and then her exam tomorrow which she would feel immensely more prepared for if she could look over her notes one more time.</p><p>Even now as she's walking she attempts to review everything about the relevant topics in her mind, but ends up distracting herself so much she goes the wrong way. She turns around and hurries down the correct hallway, bound for the library, the place where she and Akko often decide to meet so they can be alone.</p><p>At this hour of night there are very few other students here, most of which are sitting on couches and chairs at the common area with books in their laps, talking quietly. Diana's in such a fluster that she almost neglects to greet the librarian on the way in. She scurries through the bookshelves, bound for a specific secluded spot guarded by walls and high shelves.</p><p>After the hectic day and restless nights she's had, seeing Akko casually leaning there against the wall fills Diana with a sense of relief. Even if nothing else in her life seems to be going right, she can always count on Akko to keep her promises.</p><p>Diana presses a hand to the wall for support, her voice coming out thinly.</p><p>"Akko..."</p><p>The sound of her name has Akko perking up as movement catches the corner of her eye. A huge grin blossoms across her lips as she spots her girlfriend slowly coming around the corner.</p><p>"Diana!"</p><p>She manages to keep her voice to an excited whisper so there's less of a chance of anyone finding them here. Akko opens her arms wide and invitingly, urging Diana to come to her. A smile comes to Diana's lips as well, one of those small tender ones.</p><p>But right away, Akko gets the sense that something isn't quite right. Before she can ask, Diana has stepped within range of her embrace, so Akko pulls her in with a squeeze.</p><p>"I've missed yooou~"</p><p>She's expecting a hug in return like always, perhaps a kiss or two on her cheek or a pat on her head.</p><p>But to her surprise, Diana's reciprocation is lacking energy if not substance. All Akko feels is a light hand on her back in return for her exuberant embrace. Diana doesn't even say anything back for a moment, but when she does, her voice is quieter than usual.</p><p>"I... have missed you as well..."</p><p>Akko's smile fades. She can't put her finger on it but something is definitely wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she just woke up from a nap or something...</em>
</p><p>She doesn't know her assumptions couldn't be farther from the truth.</p><p>Akko loosens her embrace a little, now focusing on Diana. But before she can determine anything, her girlfriend pulls away, quickly turning herself around.</p><p>"Perhaps we should... find someplace to sit down."</p><p>"...Okay. Sure."</p><p>Akko has no issue with the suggestion itself. It's how Diana had made it that's bothering her.</p><p>Akko notes that Diana refuses to show her face, deliberately turning away so her hair covers her expression. It almost feels like there's a strange aura surrounding her, not unlike a spell or even a curse.</p><p>But she gives Akko no time for questions or protest and slowly begins making her way along the bookshelf. Akko bites her lip, but still tries to think positively as she follows.</p><p>For Diana, seeing Akko had been a major relief. But now she fears she's feeling <em>too</em> relaxed around her. She can't afford to succumb to the heat behind her eyes - not here.</p><p>She'd thought being close to Akko in a hug would make things feel better, but it had only made her eyes sting more, hence her suggestion to move elsewhere so she could pull away. She hopes that getting to sit and talk with Akko will ease her mind.</p><p>But to her dismay, every step across the carpet sends jarring shockwaves up through her body, all of which seem to pool behind her eyes. She hasn't even gotten to five steps before the first tear breaks free, and then another, and another.</p><p>She feels as though she's breaking apart piece by piece, and there's nothing that can stop it.</p><p>She can't lift her arm to wipe her face or else Akko will become suspicious. She tries to purse her lips to keep the sobs at bay, but one escapes anyway.</p><p>It doesn't go unnoticed.</p><p>Akko had known as soon as Diana had turned away that something wasn't right. She's purposefully not showing her face, and even as she walks it's with weak posture and minimal conviction.</p><p>But the second she hears that tiny gasp, far too feeble to be a simple everyday sigh, Akko doesn't hesitate any longer.</p><p>"Diana?" She reaches out to take one of her hands, causing Diana to pause, the force in Akko's hand alone being more than all the energy Diana has left in her whole body.</p><p>For a moment they are frozen together in the dimly-lit corner of the library surrounded by old books and high walls.</p><p>Just from holding Diana's hand, Akko can feel her shaking. Her shoulders are trembling now too, enough to send little ripples all up her back.</p><p>Akko's scared. She doesn't know what's happening.</p><p>But what scares her the most is when Diana finally turns her head and there's nothing but tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Akko's mouth drops as an intense dread grips her like the jaws of some massive monster.</p><p>"D-Diana?!" She forgets to keep her voice low this time in her panic. "Diana? Diana, wh-what's wrong? W-Why are you-"</p><p>But she cuts herself off in asking the string of questions, because even stronger than her desire for answers is the desire to help Diana as quickly as possible in the only way she knows how to.</p><p>Akko gives a gentle tug to her hand, coaxing Diana back towards her. Just the simple pull on her wrist causes Diana to stumble, but Akko catches her instantly, securely, leaning herself back against the nearest wall to support her. She tries to pull her in, but to her astonishment and dismay, Diana is meekly trying to pull away.</p><p>"I... I am fine. I-I simply..."</p><p>"Diana!" Akko is torn between letting her go or keeping her close, but with how badly Diana is shaking she knows that allowing the former would only result in Diana collapsing to her knees due to lack of strength. "Diana, what's going on? You're not fine, okay? You're not fine. Don't lie to me."</p><p>Wholly believing it is for Diana's own good, Akko pulls her in despite Diana's efforts to push back. With how weak Diana is, of course Akko wins. She locks both of her arms around the other girl's shoulders and the small of her back, not tightly enough to hurt her but definitely enough to keep her from falling.</p><p>Another sob racks through Diana, and she jolts so hard Akko feels it as if it were her own. Past Diana's clipped and struggling breaths, she hears a broken whisper.</p><p>"...S-Sorry..."</p><p>Akko feels as if someone's cast a spell on her to turn her blood to ice.</p><p>Never – <em>never</em> – has she heard Diana sound like this. Speaking informally, stammering, shuddering, like a lost and frightened child. Ever since Akko had met her, Diana had always been in complete control of her emotions one-hundred and ten percent of the time.</p><p>But it's all added up now and it's reached the brim, brought Diana to her breaking point, and now it's overflowing in the form of tears.</p><p>Akko needs to focus. Even though all of this has completely taken her aback, she needs to act right now for Diana's sake.</p><p>"It's okay," she murmurs. "You don't have to be sorry. You don't have to be sorry for anything, Diana."</p><p>She isn't sure if Diana had apologized for lying to her, or for making noise in the library, or for any other reason. But whatever the case, Akko knows Diana has nothing to apologize for.</p><p>As the reality of what's happening sets in for Akko, she breaks herself out of her stupor and pushes the panic down. She'll be no help to Diana if she's only adding to the aura of confusion and fear.</p><p>It's been nearly a minute since Diana had started breaking down as quietly as humanly possible, but she hasn't said a single word since her unnecessary apology.</p><p>At the very least, her hands have managed to find their way to Akko's sides and make quivering purchase on her uniform. But she hasn't said anything else, and if Akko doesn't know what's wrong, she doesn't know how to help her. She swallows and it almost doesn't go down.</p><p>"Diana...?"</p><p>She waits, but only the sounds of more sobs hang in the air. Akko is hardly surprised to find Diana is one of those people who doesn't speak when they're upset. Talking often only makes things worse, makes them more upset because of how embarrassing their own voice sounds to them.</p><p>But again, Akko needs to find out what she can do to help.</p><p>So instead of asking questions that demand words for an answer, she alters her way of thinking to ask ones that only require a gesture.</p><p>"Diana...? A-Are you sick?"</p><p>It takes a few agonizing seconds, but she eventually feels Diana shake her head from side to side. The motion is barely anything in comparison to how badly Diana's still trembling, but Akko feels it. This method can work, it will just require more thinking on Akko's part, and she's fine with that.</p><p>So she tries to narrow down the list of things that could be making Diana so upset.</p><p>"A-Are you hurt...?"</p><p>Another sob and another shake of her head.</p><p>By now Akko can feel the warm tears seeping into her shoulder, and they aren't stopping. She pulls Diana closer still, feeling that her legs can barely support her anymore. Akko tries to think of what more she can inquire.</p><p>"Did... Did you get in trouble...?"</p><p>She's trying to think of things that would make Diana Cavendish of all people break down like this. And though it's a stretch to think Diana could've done something wrong, it isn't a stretch to think she'd burst into tears if she were ever to disappoint or upset a figure of authority who had faith in her.</p><p>But again, Diana shakes her head. Akko continues guessing.</p><p>"Are you... scared of something?"</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>With her next guess, Akko is extremely careful.</p><p>"Did you... lose something...?"</p><p>She's terrified to think Diana could've received a letter from home mentioning the death of yet another family member. But thankfully, Diana shakes her head again.</p><p>In contrast to her girlfriend's strangled breathing, Akko feels guilty for letting out a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em>Okay... so she isn't sick. She isn't hurt. She isn't in trouble. She isn't scared. Then what could possibly...?</em>
</p><p>Akko tries to dig deeper, tries to consider what could be upsetting an upstanding girl like Diana this badly. But after another moment, she realizes the answer's been right on the surface all along.</p><p>"Diana... are you... tired?"</p><p>This time, the response is different. Instead of shaking her head, Diana sobs again, her voice cracking as it tumbles out in a soft wail.</p><p>Tired. She's just <em>so</em> tired.</p><p>Akko isn't surprised. And she knows 'tired' isn't the only way to say it.</p><p>Diana's overworked. She has so much on her plate all the time, such high expectations to uphold, such impossible standards to surpass. Of course it would all catch up to her one day. And part of Akko's glad it was today, when she could be here for her.</p><p>Again she lets out a sigh of relief. Not to imply that Diana's being exhausted to the point of a breakdown is a reassuring thing, but on the list of things that could potentially have been wrong, it isn't the worst.</p><p>"Diana..."</p><p>Akko's voice is quiet as she begins to rub her girlfriend's back. She slides one hand up to the back of Diana's head, cradling her that way, encouraging her to stay where she is with her face buried in Akko's shoulder.</p><p>She's happy to be her hiding place, a place where Diana can feel safe and let down her defenses. She wants her to feel safe, not vulnerable.</p><p>She must be feeling safe enough, or if not that, then she's completely lost all control, because Diana's sobs become heavier now. Fragments of her voice leak into them, pieces of whimpers and hiccups stifled against Akko's shoulder.</p><p>Akko strokes through her hair with one hand, petting down to the center of her shoulder blades. Her other hand traces circles at the small of her back, cupping the ends of her hair.</p><p>"Diana..."</p><p>She's still shaking so hard, as if she's been out in a blizzard all evening. Her grip on Akko's clothes keeps faltering, and her breathing is choked by hiccups.</p><p>Akko can guess this is the hardest she's cried in a long while, or perhaps in her entire life.</p><p>But it's becoming too much too quickly. She feels Diana's weight sway dangerously, and Akko's barely in time to brace her weight against the crook of her elbow. She pulls Diana in to her chest and gently guides her to her knees, curling up with her on the floor.</p><p>"Easy, easy..."</p><p>Diana whimpers, her sobs doubling up until she begins to cough. Akko rubs her back firmly, bringing her other hand to Diana's hip to massage her side.</p><p>"Breathe, breathe!" she gasps. "I-It's okay. It's okay, Diana." Akko's afraid she might hurt herself somehow. She can feel Diana's heart thudding thickly against her collar. She needs it to slow down.</p><p>"Diana," she murmurs. "Diana, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? Can you do that?"</p><p>Diana sniffles and lifts her face, resting her chin atop Akko's shoulder now as she tries to draw in a breath.</p><p>"That's it," Akko soothes. "Ready? In... and out..."</p><p>Diana follows her instructions as best she can. Akko still can't see her face, but she can feel her body.</p><p>As Diana starts to get control over her breathing, her shoulders gradually stop shuddering, her chest stops jolting, and her heart stops pounding. A few sobs still manage to slip out here and there, and her breath still quivers, but it's a big step in the right direction. Akko hugs her a little less fervently.</p><p>"There. You're okay, see?"</p><p>She tucks a few locks of Diana's hair behind her ear, brushing her fingertips and the backs of her nails over her temple and through her hairline gently.</p><p>Everything has to be gentle right now.</p><p>A gentle whisper of her name, gentle hands in her hair and on her back, a gentle kiss to her cheek.</p><p>Until the miserable sobs and heartbreaking sounds have quieted down into hiccups and air.</p><p>Akko keeps her close, pulling her in as much as she can, letting Diana feel every inch of support she has for her in the form of her own body.</p><p>"You're tired," Akko mumbles. "You're <em>so</em> tired, Diana. I should've noticed sooner. <em>Someone</em> should've noticed... But y'know, you're so good at putting on a brave face. You're so good at doing your work and everyone else's too. You're so good at everything, even acting. So no one else <em>knew</em> it was getting this bad."</p><p>Akko turns her face and kisses Diana's hair against her head, sighing.</p><p>"You've gotta say something, Diana. Even if it's hard. Even if it's embarrassing, you gotta tell us. No one will ever... <em>ever</em> get upset with you if you ask for a break. You <em>need</em> to take a break, Diana. It's not an option."</p><p>She keeps petting through her hair, rubbing her back, holding her close.</p><p>"S-Sorry if I sound like I'm lecturing you. I don't mean it that way. I just... I was so worried just now, Diana. I-I thought you were hurt or sick or something. If you work yourself too hard, you really <em>can</em> make yourself sick..."</p><p>She realizes too late that what she said might've hit too close to home for Diana. She had lost her mother that way, after all. Akko wraps her up tightly in her arms.</p><p>"Sorry. I shouldn't be blaming you... I just... I want you to be okay..."</p><p>All this time she's been listening to Diana's breathing, ensuring it's come back to a steadier pattern. But now it alters just a bit as she draws in a breath, trying to find her voice.</p><p>"A-Akko..."</p><p>"It's okay. You don't have to say anything right now."</p><p>Akko flinches at how raspy and pained Diana's voice had been just in saying her name. She must've scratched up her throat quite a bit from all the crying.</p><p>Akko carefully slips one of her hands down the side of Diana's neck, then around to the front so she can lightly massage her collar. She presses another soft kiss to her damp cheek, nuzzling a little bit.</p><p>"I think I remember you mentioning you have another exam tomorrow, right? And I'll bet you have a patrol tonight too."</p><p>Diana closes her eyes. The fresh tears have stopped, but a few are still lingering on her face. Akko clears them away with feather-light fingers, interpreting Diana's silence as confirmation of her assumptions.</p><p>"Do you have some time before your patrol? When does it start, midnight?"</p><p>For the first time since she'd started crying, Diana flashes Akko a glance and dips her head.</p><p>"Okay," Akko says. "Okay, that's good. Then we have plenty of time." She cups the side of Diana's face in her palm, letting her lean into it. Akko leans forward and bumps her lips lightly against hers just for a second. "Can you stand up? Wait here, lemme help."</p><p>Diana still isn't speaking, partially because she's too embarrassed to and partially because Akko keeps answering her own questions. But she tries again to get out more than just her girlfriend's name.</p><p>"Akko-"</p><p>"It's okay! Here, hold onto me."</p><p>Akko slides both hands down to Diana's wrists, bracing her palms against her elbows. She gets herself up into a crouch and then gingerly coaxes Diana to her feet, taking it slowly, ready to make adjustments or catch her if she falters.</p><p>As soon as Diana is standing, Akko swiftly steps in to her side, slinging an arm across her back and keeping one on her hand.</p><p>"Come on, let's go sit down somewhere comfortable."</p><p>She knows Diana doesn't want to be within anyone else's line of sight, and Akko would never risk mortifying her like that. She leads her through the aisles of shelves to one of the back corners where a single cushioned chair waits.</p><p>Akko guides her over and sits herself down first, then invites Diana. There's just enough room for the two of them, but even so Akko coaxes Diana to turn towards her.</p><p>"C'mere," she murmurs, drawing her in. "Just close your eyes and don't worry about anything for a little while."</p><p>She hears no protests, and Diana complies, easing her weight against Akko's chest with one arm across her stomach. She hides her face once again in her shoulder, using it like a pillow.</p><p>Akko covers her back protectively and starts to thread through her hair again. She moves her hands in rhythmic patterns, up and down – slowly – trying to help slow Diana's pulse and breathing.</p><p>It really doesn't take much more than that. Once Diana feels safe, the enervation that's been weighing down on her for the past few days takes hold and saps her conscious for the time being, dragging her toward slumber.</p><p>Akko can keep an eye on a clock on the far wall that peeks above the top of the bookshelves to ensure she won't miss her shift. But there's nearly three hours until midnight, and Akko's got nothing to do and nowhere to be.</p><p>So she stays here, holding Diana as though she's made of glass about to shatter. Akko can tell her lips are parted as she sleeps because tiny little whimpers occasionally slip free, but they sound more tired than distressed.</p><p>Even as Diana sleeps there are a few hitches in her breathing here and there. Whenever it happens Akko caresses her torso, mainly along and around her ribcage to assuage any discomfort away. At least she's stopped shivering and she doesn't have to think or worry about anything for the time being.</p><p>Akko keeps her as warm as possible, shifting only when she needs to. She turns herself toward Diana and pulls her close until they're chest-to-chest.</p><p>Diana's heartbeat has slowed and softened significantly by now. Akko keeps track of the clock for one minute and measures her heart rate, finding it more or less matches her own right now.</p><p>She closes her eyes as well just to feel the rhythm of Diana's heart against hers, its pattern serving to calm Akko down from the last of her nervousness. She rests her eyes as well, but doesn't let herself fall asleep, because she needs to wake Diana.</p><p>But for almost two whole hours, Akko stays there and lets Diana rest. She's glad they'd decided to meet here in the library, the best place on campus to be quiet. Diana needs that silence now more than ever.</p><p>It's a comfortable kind of silence – calming. The ambience of the library can't be beat, especially at this hour of the night with silver moonlight slipping in through the tall windows in addition to the golden light of the lamps. Not to mention the almost nostalgic scent of old books and parchment. It would've been easy for Akko to fall asleep if she wanted to.</p><p>But she lets Diana sleep, dutifully keeping her vigil with occasional glances at the clock. Knowing Diana will want to be early to her shift and will probably need some time to get her bearings, Akko wakes her half an hour before midnight. She does it by patting her back and nudging her cheek with her nose, giving a soft call of her name.</p><p>"Diana~"</p><p>She must've fallen into a deep sleep, because that doesn't wake her right away, and Akko has to call for her again.</p><p>"Dianaaaa~"</p><p>Diana makes a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. Akko rubs her back for her and helps her sit back a little as she opens her eyes. The tear trails are mostly gone now and her eyes are still a bit bleary. But she already seems much better than she had been earlier.</p><p>Akko rests her forehead against hers, then kisses her nose.</p><p>"How are you feeling? You can always ask to skip your patrol for one night, you know. <em>I'll</em> do it if they're really that desperate!"</p><p>In spite of all that's happened, Diana manages a smile. After several hours of not talking, she clears her throat and tries her voice once again.</p><p>"That... will not be necessary. I will go."</p><p>Akko perks up at the sound of her voice too. She sounds a little tired, but it doesn't seem to be painful for her to talk anymore.</p><p>"Really? Are you sure? I-I mean you..." She tapers off, biting her lip and clutching Diana's back a little defiantly. "I mean, what happened before... it was because you were so exhausted, right? S-So are you sure you wanna do another patrol right now...?"</p><p>Diana gives an affirmative nod.</p><p>"Earlier... it seems many things culminated all at once."</p><p>"Well yeah, cuz you have so many responsibilities!" Akko blurts. "We have faeries for a reason..."</p><p>"I volunteered for these tasks," Diana informs her. "I cannot simply back down for my own convenience. However, it seems there were quite a bit of scheduling issues this week."</p><p>"Then you've gotta tell Headmistress Holbrooke," Akko frets. "You're not supposed to have so many shifts during an exam period."</p><p>"That is indeed so, and I will discuss things with her after my patrol tonight." She looks down into her lap. "I... understand now how foolish it was of me to think I could bite off more than I could chew. It only resulted in such an unseemly display. Like that, I can get nothing done. I could not even stand..."</p><p>"H-Hey, don't beat yourself up over something like that," Akko says, rubbing Diana's back for her again. "You tried your best. You really just wanted to do everything right and not disappoint anyone. And at least now you know your limits so it won't happen again, right?" There's a hopeful tone in her suggestion. Diana nods.</p><p>"Yes. That is absolutely correct. I will not be taking on this much work all at once any longer. Rather than give fifty percent two days in a row, it would be best to take one day of rest and give one-hundred precent the following day."</p><p>"Yeah! Exactly!" Akko finally grins back at her, pulling her in for another hug. Her voice softens a bit. "Are you sure you're okay now? Like, really <em>really</em> sure?"</p><p>"I am," Diana promises. "And I will not be studying for tomorrow's exam until morning. After my patrol tonight, I plan to go right to bed."</p><p>"Thank goodness."</p><p>Akko hugs her for a few more minutes, until it's unavoidable that she has to let Diana go. They stand from the chair together and get the feeling back in their limbs.</p><p>That's when Akko feels Diana take her hand. She gladly tilts her head back for the kiss, soft yet deep, her arms curling around Diana's sides as Diana hugs her shoulders.</p><p>The kiss lasts for another minute or so - a full minute of warmth and bliss.</p><p>When they part, Diana rests her forehead against Akko's once more.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispers. "I am not sure what I would have done without you, Akko."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about 'what if's." Akko plants another kiss on her cheek. "But if anything like this ever happens again, or even if you just feel like talking, or even <em>not</em> talking and you just wanna be with someone, you can always tell me, Diana. I'll never say no." Akko finds Diana's hand and hooks her pinkie finger around hers. "Promise."</p><p>And Diana feels that rush behind her eyes again. But when the tears come this time, there's a smile with them.</p><p>"Thank you, Akko. Truly..."</p><p>"Of course~"</p><p>Akko helps clear Diana's tears away once again, then with one last hug for good measure, lets her go.</p><p>Diana exits the library first, heading for the Headmistress' quarters. The senior witch is still awake and at her desk, and seems to have been expecting her. They discuss the scheduling issues, and Holbrooke apologizes for the blunder on her part, ensuring Diana everything has been fixed for future weeks. She even offers to let her skip tonight's patrol.</p><p>But Diana feels refreshed after her nap with Akko and politely declines, then sets out on her patrol nonetheless.</p><p>After an hour and a half shift on her broom patrolling the campus outside, she returns to swap places with the next witch.</p><p>As Diana makes her way back to her dorm room she isn't worrying about tomorrow's exam at all. She's confident she knows all of the relevant material, and her fears earlier had been caused by her delicate state of mind at the time.</p><p>She turns down the hallway to her room and spots something outside her door. As she gets closer, she can see it's a small tray that's been enchanted with a spell so that it floats at chest-level.</p><p>On the tray sits a tea cup, also enchanted to be kept warm. And next to the tea cup is a small note with unmistakable handwriting:</p><p><em>"To Diana: Sweet dreams!"</em> And then a scribble of a heart with Akko's name next to it.</p><p>With a smile, Diana accepts the tray and pushes her way inside.</p><p>She drinks her tea as she gets ready for bed, finishing the last sip as she sits on her mattress. She leaves the tray, the cup, and Akko's note on her desk as she lays down and pulls the blankets up over herself.</p><p>Diana falls asleep with warmth in her heart, and it isn't from the tea alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: As I said earlier, I know this idea has been done to death, especially by myself. But Akko comforting an overworked, crying Diana with kisses and comfort will never ever get old to me.</p><p>Neon's artwork: theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/165287970737</p><p>Please leave comments or kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>